


them's the breaks

by coffindoors



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, ooc what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffindoors/pseuds/coffindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy was now aware that he liked his ass stuffed full of cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	them's the breaks

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* repost. chapter 3 of wnn on fanfiction.net. needless to say, this is ooc af.

Luffy was shoving his face into his arms, biting his skin and muffling his voice but his sounds were still loud in his ears, echoing around the storage room. It was probably past midnight and he estimated that they’d be going at it for at least two more hours. Damn Law had glugged down some stamina drug, claiming that ‘he doesn’t need it but  _what gives_ , Mugiwara-ya’.

During the incredibly tedious dinner time, Law had sat down with him, instantly making Usopp retreat and mutter something about checking his _Tabasco_ plants in the prison garden. It didn’t make a lick of sense but then again, generally, Usopp’s shenanigans didn’t make an air of sense to Luffy. He enjoyed them nonetheless.

Law arranged another session and Luffy would’ve missed the smug as hell look he sent Zoro’s way in the corner of the mess hall if Luffy hadn’t been looking for that current of rivalry between them. Somehow, Luffy felt like a prize waiting to be claimed and it made him quite uneasy.

Lights out was at ten and by eleven, his prison cell door opened while the hired guard hurriedly scampered away. Zoro’s been avoiding him since his latest encounter with Law, and Luffy didn’t feel any necessity to confront the man. They parted on an uncomfortable stance just two days before and some space probably would’ve done them some good. At least, that was what Usopp told him when he spilled his viscera out like some slaughterhouse movie.

Luffy couldn’t agree more, though.

So now, he was here in the storage room, bent over a scrappy non-functioning washing machine, legs spread, feet not quite planted on the floor, standing on his tiptoes and getting lifted up every shove, his back was arched and his ass was presented for Law to use and hog.

And Law did.

He fucked like he owned Luffy’s ass, gripping Luffy’s waist so hard his short nails were biting the skin. It was so good, Luffy couldn’t get enough.

“ _S-so good_ ,” Luffy moaned against his skin, more to himself, really. “Torao, _unghh_.” His breaths were punched out of him every thrust of Law’s hips. Luffy could barely hear Law’s smug chuckles. It was like balls of cotton were shoved up his eardrums.

“I know, Mugiwara-ya,” Law whispered against his ear, and oh no, Luffy couldn’t even remember how he got in this position or how suddenly Law was sliding his fingertips across Luffy’s ribs, up and up until he felt them tweaking his nipples once and wrapping those tattooed arms around him. “You came without me touching you, huh. Just my dick up your ass, you’re a sensitive little boy.”

W-what? When did that happen? How long has it been? Did he just black out in the middle of sex?

“Sshh, you’re disoriented.”

Yeah, tell him something he didn’t know.

The edge of the washing machine was digging into his hip, warm with friction and wet with his sweat. It’d kill him later but dammit, he just needed to fucking come and then he was good to go for at least one more round. Maybe in a different position because he’s got the stupid itch to see Law’s face this time.

Law’s hands were touching him everywhere, possessively, like he wanted to permanently ink his hands into Luffy’s body. Luffy would actually laugh if it weren’t for the fucking.

It was building, the low ache in his stomach and just a little more nudge in that place inside him and he’d explode. Law must be avoiding it. What a damn tease, that fucker.

“C’mon Torao,” Luffy huffed, hand reaching under him to touch his cock. “Give it to me like you mean it.”

“Oh, I mean it.” Law all but breathed, giving his prostate the dicking it deserved, “I don’t do things half-assed, Mugiwara-ya, you should already know that.”

Like Luffy was actually obligated to know these things. No way.

Luffy straight up whined when Law slapped his hand away from his cock. “Wh-what the hell, Torao, let me come, you _bitch_!” Luffy was only partly aware of the shit that was coming out of his mouth but it probably didn’t make sense.

“On my dick, Mugiwara-ya. Just come on my dick.” It seemed like Law was fucking intent to have his way on him and Luffy couldn’t even protest. All logic flew out the window. Like those times when no one could stop him from eating all the food, never mind that a few folks haven’t even eaten yet. Luffy wanted it. Luffy wanted to fucking _come_.

Large, sweaty palms were caressing the dips of his spine, mapping his body, as if memorizing every curve and contour. And then they stopped on his waist, holding steady, just as Law’s movements stopped, too.

Luffy wanted to kick someone. Gathering all his self-restraint that his nostrils were flaring, he forced his head to look back at Law.

The bastard was smirking at him. “Are you conscious enough to do the work this time?”

In all honesty, Luffy hated Law’s poise and complacency. Wasn’t he affected at all by Luffy’s ass tightly gripping his cock? He sent a concentrated glare at Law but it most certainly didn’t do much due to the flush in his cheeks. Jesus. His face was heating up and his ass needed more stimulation. How did this even become his life.

He groaned and buried his face back into his arms. “If you just wanted to sit back and relax, you should’ve told me sooner.” He heard Law murmur an annoying sound and then Luffy eased back, slowly enveloping Law’s erection until his ass was pressed fully against Law’s crotch. He wiggled a few times and the hands that were gripping his waist twitched.

Law better reward him with extra food in today’s meals for his exemplary efforts.

Luffy was now aware that he liked his ass stuffed full of cock. Later, he’d propose something about cockwarming to Law and he knew the older man wouldn’t turn down such offer. First cockwarming session be two hours, for starters.

Luffy tried it before, of course, although last time and the times before that, it was his cock that was getting sheathed in warmth for _hours_. He couldn’t wait for the role reversal this time. He was always up and about to experiment with a little new something.

It was also startling, Luffy thought, that Zoro wasn’t the first person in his mind to try cockwarming with.

Oh well, them’s the breaks.

Without warning, Luffy pulled out , which seemed to startle Law, and he turned them around so that Law was pinned against the washing machine and then Luffy pushed him down to sit on the floor. As soon as Law’s ass hit the rough cement, Luffy straddled the older man, his knees on either side of Law’s hips, and began easing Law’s cock into his entrance. His senses were quickly zeroing in on the feel of Law’s fairly large cock splitting him in two. It was so fucking good, Luffy wanted to feel it chafing the walls of his insides.

Law was chuckling and murmuring and squeezing his ass but Luffy was intent on getting himself off, his hand was a blur on his cock. Good thing Law didn’t interrupt him because Luffy was sure he was gonna beat Law to a pulp the second he so much as touch Luffy’s jerking hand.

His mind whited out as he came, not even caring if Law got himself off as well. He felt like he was falling sideways and he wanted to take a nap forever.

When he came to, Law was inhaling some shit again. Luffy wanted to jump him.


End file.
